List of Team Umizoomi Episodes
This is a list of the Nick Jr. animation series, Team Umizoomi episodes. Episodes are listed by season and airdate. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2010) *This is the only season for Sophia Fox to voice Milli. Starting in the next season, Madeleine Rose Yen takes over the role. |ProdCode = 104 |ShortSummary = When a gust of wind scatters the pieces of Jeannie's kite, the team must search for the pieces around Umi City. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 117 |ShortSummary = The team is called in to help fix a leaking crack in the seahorse tank for Michael at the Umi City Aquarium. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 105 |ShortSummary = The team must search the Umi City Carnival for Jake's lost stuffed animal. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 115 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot help their friend Anna find her missing lunchbox and thermos. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 112 |ShortSummary = The team must go to the supermarket to collect the items for Tyler's favorite snack. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 107 |ShortSummary = The team must help when Daniel's father is trapped on a broken subway train. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 111 |ShortSummary = When the farmer gets sick, Team Umizoomi must substitute for the farmer to fill Umi City's milk order. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 118 |ShortSummary = When a thunderstorm frightens the Umi City museum's dinosaurs, Team Umizoomi must find them and return them to the museum before the dinosaur show. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 102 |ShortSummary = The team must find all the parts of Nick's lion toy before Umi City Park's rolling toy parade. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 109 |ShortSummary = When Anthony forgets to put a stamp on a package for his grandmother, the team heads to the post office to make sure the package is delivered in time for "Just Because I Love You Day." |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 113 |ShortSummary = When Andy's plane is unable to take off, the team heads to the airport to help. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 114 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot search for the missing ice cream truck and whip up icy treats before letting their friends know the truck is back in business. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 106 |ShortSummary =The gang must help Ethan after the wind blows away his ticket to the Wild West Toy Train show. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 116 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot helps Sophia fix her butterfly costume in time for the Butterfly Dance show. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 103 |ShortSummary = The team helps Kayla so she can play in the elephant sprinkler on a very hot day. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 119 |ShortSummary = The gang helps to fix the playground so Mya and her friends can play. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 110 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi helps to find a lost library book so that Olivia could read to her grandpa. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 108 |ShortSummary = The team must help Emily find her lost shells in time for the favorite things show. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} |ProdCode = 101 |ShortSummary = The team helps Sonya fix her boat in time for the boat race. |LineColor = 00FF00 }} }} Season 2 (2010-11) *Madeleine Rose Yen replaces Sophia Fox as the role of Milli. *The Umi Shake is now called The Crazy Shake. |ProdCode = 202 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi enters a race, but an unworthy racer named Dump Truck refuses to let anyone beat him as he wanted the balloons for himself. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 214 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi has to rescue six baby chicks who escaped the classroom. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 207 |ShortSummary = The team must find their way to the Ghost Family Costume Party on Halloween. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 215 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi must fix Santa's toy machine in time for Christmas. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 217 |ShortSummary = UmiCar gets stuck on an iceberg after rescuing a penguin. Now the team must go around the world to find it. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 203 |ShortSummary = When a purple monkey winds up in the wrong exhibit at the Umi City Zoo, Milli, Geo, and Bot must find the right home for him. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 211 |ShortSummary = Ellen loses her three tokens for the rocket ride and counts on Team Umizoomi to help her find them. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 216 |ShortSummary = Silly Bear gets stuck in a messy situation and only Super Soap can help. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 201 |ShortSummary = A baby comet who likes to count hurts himself when he falls to Earth. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 208 |ShortSummary = Bot goes out of control when wearing roller skates and Milli and Geo says that wearing the skates makes you go fast but, there is no way for him to stop. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 210 |ShortSummary = Milli goes on a solo mission to rescue Geo and Bot after they get scooped up by Silly Bear. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 205 |ShortSummary = UmiCar becomes a fire truck and the team must rescue Vanessa's younger sister Abby who gets stranded in her treehouse and suffers from a fear of heights. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 219 |ShortSummary =Team Umizoomi meets an elephant named Ellee who got lost while going to the circus. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 209 |ShortSummary = The team goes down a hole to find an egg for the Umi Egg Hunt. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 212 |ShortSummary =Team Umizoomi tries to save The Blue Mermaid from Squiddy the Squid. Special Guest Star: "American Idol" winner and R&B singer Jordin Sparks voices the character of the Blue Mermaid. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} Nickelodeon Networks March 2011 Premiere Info (Updated 3/27). Toonzone.net. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 204 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo and Bot work together to bring the Shark Car back to Jose after his bag has a hole at the bottom after he arrives on the ferry. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 218 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot are going to see the King of Numbers who loves numbers more than anyone else in the world. But Zilch the Wizard imprisons the King of Numbers in his castle and hides the three keys needed to release the King. Note: This episode was aired as a 1 hour special and was later released on DVD with the alternate promoted title "Journey to Numberland". |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode =206 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot are meeting their friend Colin at the Umi City Toy Store who wants to buy a puppy toy for 18 Umi cents. However, he accidentally loses his coins. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode =213 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi's friend Anna has lost her adorable dog Buster. It's up to Team Umizoomi to search for Buster and reunite him with Anna. |LineColor =FF45D1 }} |ProdCode = 220 |ShortSummary = The Incredible Presto gets stuck in a giant watermelon and only Team Umizoomi can rescue him. |LineColor = FF45D1 }} }} Season 3 (2011-12) *This is the final season for Ethan Kempner to voice Geo. Starting in the next season, Juan Mirt takes over the role. |ProdCode = 301 |ShortSummary = The Cuckoo Bears lost all of their gears, blown away by a strong wind and only Team Umizoomi can help retrieve the gears before the show starts. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 302 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot help Wyatt find the missing pieces to his new toy Stompasaurus. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 303 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot get jobs around Umi City and earn enough money to buy a bike for their friend David. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 304 |ShortSummary = During a rainy day in Umi City, Team Umizoomi must rescue a family of baby birds whose nest has been washed out by rainwater. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 305 |ShortSummary = Shapes all around Umi City are being stolen by the notorious Shape Bandit. When the Shape Bandit steals Geo's Shape Belt, Team Umizoomi must retrieve the belt and return all the stolen shapes back to Umi City. Special Guest Star: Michael Gargiulo of WNBC in New York City plays himself as a reporter. Note: This show was aired as a 1-hour special. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 307 |ShortSummary = Shooting Star is the smallest horse on the Umi City Ranch. Team Umizoomi volunteers to seek out the four magic horseshoes that will in order to help Shooting Star grow. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 312 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi are called to help Presto the Magician when he traps himself inside a magic bubble. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 314 |ShortSummary = After DoorMouse is accidentally launched into space, it's up to Team Umizoomi to travel through the galaxy in order to return their friend back to Earth. Special Guest Star: Michael Gargiulo of WNBC in New York City plays himself as a reporter towards the end of the episode. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 308 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot take on the biggest sports event around: The Umi Games. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 317 |ShortSummary = Jonathan's kitten, Brownie, is stuck at the bottom of a well. This is a job for Team Umizoomi. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 310 |ShortSummary = It's Team Umizoomi vs. DumpTruck in a race to the top of Shape Mountain where a magical dodecahedron awaits at the top. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 306 |ShortSummary = Farmer Dan's animals have escaped from the farm and made their way to the schoolhouse. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 319 |ShortSummary = When their friend Mike injures himself after he falls off his new scooter, Team Umizoomi make their way through Umi City with a bandage in town. On their way, DoorMouse has a cold. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 311 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot spend a day at the boardwalk where they're determined to help a friend named Ryan win an exciting helicopter toy. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 316 |ShortSummary = When Team Umizoomi finds three toys in the school's Lost and Found, they travel throughout Umi City to return the lost toys to their owners. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 313 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi enters the world of their favorite video game Math Dragons and must navigate the game's treacherous levels to collect three dragon eggs. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 309 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi sets out on a high-stakes adventure through Umi City to find their friend Owen's four UmiDollars. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 318 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot set off on a pirate adventure in search of the long-lost treasure of Umi City. |LineColor = 0000FF }} |ProdCode = 315 |ShortSummary = Team Umizoomi makes their way through a snowy Umi City to bring UmiSled to their friend Casey who wants to sled down the big hill. |LineColor = 0000FF }} }} Season 4 (2013-15) *The Troublemakers make their Debut this season. *Juan Mirt replaces Ethan Kempner as the role of Geo. Team Umizoomi Episode Guide 2013 Season 4 – The Boy With the Dragon Skateboard, Episode 1. TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 402 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The trio tries to reassemble a broken skateboard for their friend Logan and have their first encounter with the culprits – the TroubleMakers. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} Team Umizoomi Episode Guide 2013 Season 4 – City of Lost Penguins, Episode 2. TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 407 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The trio must round up a bunch of lost penguins at the zoo after the TroubleMakers send them into the city. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} Team Umizoomi Episode Guide 2013 Season 4 – UmiCar's Birthday Present, Episode 3. TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 403 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = UmiCar celebrates his birthday, but the TroubleMakers arrive and snatch his racing present. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} Team Umizoomi Season 4 Episode 04 – Robo Tools – Zap2it TV Listings. tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 408"Shows A-Z - team umizoomi on nickelodeon | TheFutonCritic.com". thefutoncritic.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Team must help Travis and his mother fix a flat tire in time for Travis' soccer game. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} Team Umizoomi Season 4 Episode 05 – The Sunshine Fairy – Zap2it TV Listings. tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 404 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The team discovers a secret door to a magical forest where they meet Sunny the Sunshine Fairy. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} Team Umizoomi Season 4 Episode 06 – Little Panda Joe – Zap2it TV Listings. tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. |ProdCode = 401 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The team finds a baby panda in Umi City and helps him get back to his family. Special Guest Star: Michael Gargiulo of WNBC in New York City, plays himself as a newscaster. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 409 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot pursue the TroubleMakers when they steal all of the children's lunches. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 410 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot must retrieve the stop button for Chef Mario's Meatball Machine after The TroubleMakers stole the button. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 412 |Viewers= |ShortSummary = Shark Car and UmiCar are BCFFs (Best Car Friends Forever), and they're racing together as a team in the Umi Grand Prix, the biggest race in Umi-History. However, some of Team Umizoomi's antagonists; The Shape Bandit, Dump Truck, Squiddy, and The Troublemakers; are in the big race. Even with help from Milli, Geo, and Bot, can the two best pals win this big race?. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 406 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When an alien crash-lands in Umi City, the team must help him find the star crystals that make his spaceship fly. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 415 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot chase the TroubleMakers through the cinema when they steal all of the movie snacks. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 411 |Viewers = 1.58 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot must use their ninja skills to retrieve their stolen ninja trophy from Squiddy. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} "TV Listings Grid, TV Guide and TV Schedule, Where to Watch TV Shows - Screener". tvschedule.zap2it.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |ProdCode = 405 |Viewers = 1.76 |ShortSummary = The chief of police calls the UmiCops to catch the 12 stinkbugs who are on the loose in Umi City. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} http://zap2it.com/tv/team-umizoomi/episodes/SH012229670000 |ProdCode = 416 |Viewers = 1.81 |ShortSummary = Milli, Geo, and Bot are Umi Knights who must save the kingdom by helping Max the dragon find his glasses. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |ProdCode = 418 |Viewers = 1.48 |ShortSummary = When Zeppo the Wizard wand zaps a book of fairy tales, the team must find the missing characters. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} http://www.zap2it.com/tv/team-umizoomi/episodes/SH012229670000?showtype=upcoming |ProdCode = 417 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The team must find the ingredients for a wake up potion when Zeppo's sleeping potion makes UmiCar fall asleep. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |ProdCode = 420 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = A group of gizmo robots malfunction and wreak havoc at the Umi City Mall. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |ProdCode = 413 |Viewers = 1.84 |ShortSummary = When the Troublemakers break the moon into four pieces and scatter around in space, Team Umizoomi have to find the missing pieces of the moon before the Troublemakers stop them. Note for the Troublemakers: This show is the last show the Troublemakers will ever make any trouble. Note: This show was aired as a 1-hour special. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |ProdCode = 419"Shows A-Z - team umizoomi on nickelodeon | TheFutonCritic.com". www.thefutoncritic.com. Retrieved on 21 May 2017. |Viewers = 1.26 |ShortSummary = The Team gets a distress call from way out in the ocean. Their friend Danny the Dolphin hurt his tail and can't swim. UmiCar transforms into Umi Rescue Copter and the Team sets out to save Danny and fix his tail. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} }}